Gideon
Gideon (Japanese: スミオ Sumio) is a scientist associated with Team Rocket at their Sevii Islands branch in . The first possible sighting of Gideon happens if the player attempts to enter the Dotted Hole prior to defeating the s in the Icefall Cave. Gideon will be seen blocking the entrance, pondering how to get in. After the player arrives in the chamber of the Dotted Hole that contains the , and attempts to get it, Gideon falls through the hole of the floor above and grabs the Sapphire with the intent to sell it to Team Rocket. Before he leaves, he tells the player to take it back if he wants it and reveals the second password to the Rocket Warehouse in Five Isle Meadow. Infiltrating the said warehouse is the only way to get it back and thus making it possible to trade with the Generation III Hoenn-based games. After battling through a pair of , the player must battle Gideon, who complains that his/her arrival ruined his entire deal to sell the Sapphire. After defeating Gideon, he angrily hands over the Sapphire (deeming it worthless) and remains in the warehouse, even after Team Rocket has abandoned it. Notably, once the player leaves the warehouse and returns after delivering the Sapphire to Celio, Gideon comments to the that Giovanni has a child with red hair. Through further revelations in , it is shown that this red-haired son is in fact the rival of the player in the Johto-based games, . Pokémon |sprite=Spr FRLG Scientist.png |prize= 2208 |class=Scientist |name=Gideon |game=FRLG |location=Rocket Warehouse |pokemon=5 }} | | | | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Quotes ;Ruin Valley :"I can't figure out how I'm supposed to get inside. Let me tell you, I found this place. Don't look so envious, will you?" ;Dotted Hole :"Fufu... Fufufufu... I guessed right. I was right in tailing you! I knew there was a here, so it belongs to me! I'll sell it to Team Rocket for serious . ...D-don't glare at me like that! If you want it back, why don't you go get it after I sell it? I'll even tell you one of the passwords to Team Rocket's Warehouse. The Warehouse password I know is "Yes, nah, ." I'm done. Don't think badly of me!" ;Rocket Warehouse * Before battle :"I almost managed to sell the Sapphire for huge money... Then, you just had to come and blow the whole deal apart! Fufu... Fufufufu... There's no forgiveness for you!" * Being defeated :"Gah! Darn! Darn! Darn!" * After being defeated :"If I can't sell it, it's worthless! Go ahead, take it!" :"What do you want now? Go on, get lost, leave me be." * After delivering the Sapphire :"What? You again? You... You're not Giovanni's kid, are you? No, that can't be right! has red hair! You don't have any reasons for bugging me. Leave me alone!" Sprites Trivia * Gideon is the only in-game Trainer in to use a . ** One of the items that can be found at the Rocket Warehouse, where Gideon is battled, is an Up-Grade, which can be used to evolve Porygon into . * Gideon is the only known scientist seen in the Sevii Islands branch of Team Rocket, though his dialogue seems to indicate that he is not a proper member of Team Rocket and is simply trying to make some money by selling the Sapphire to them. Names Category:Scientists Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Male characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:Electric-type Trainers it:Gideon ja:スミオ zh:澄夫